Luchando por el mañana
by Asker
Summary: Sirius cayó tras el velo, pero no murió. Ahora hay la posibilidad de devolverlo a la vida. Pero no va a ser nada facil: tendran que pagar un alto precio, y ademas tendran a una banda de mortifagos pisandoles los talones! Mandar rewiews!
1. Los lamentos de Sirius

Primero de todo, este es mi primer fan fic, no soy muy experto en esto o sea que por favor no seais muy duros conmigo. Este fic sera el mas aburridillo, creo yo, pero es que aquí se tienen que aclarar cosas que son esenciales para despues, digamos k este es un fic-introduccion. Pues ala, a ller y a ver si os gusta (Dejar Reviews, x favor).  
  
Los lamentos de Sirius  
  
-No! No! Sirius no puede haber muerto! No!  
  
-Harry... Sirius no va a volver... el velo es muy ambicioso, nunca devuelve lo que se lleva –Lupin miró a Harry con ojos tiernos, el también había sufrido una terrible pérdida con la muerte de Sirius...  
  
Una gárgola de piedra que custodiaba el despacho de Albus Dumbledore se giró lentamente en verlos venir. Parecía hasta triste. Harry creyó imposible una cosa así, pero era lo cierto.  
  
-Meigas Fritas –dijo Lupin en un susurro.  
  
La gárgola les dejó paso de inmediato y entraron en el despacho. Dumbledore los estaba esperando, con las gafas de media luna sobre la nariz ligeramente arqueada y con Fawkes a un lado.  
  
-Me alegro de veros, Harry y Remus. –a Dumbledore se le notó que quería ir directo al grano-. Desde que Sirius cayó por el velo del departamento de misterios...  
  
-¿¡Que Sirius qué!? –era la voz de Phineas Nigellus, que ese día no parecía dispuesto a hacerse el dormido.  
  
-Phineas –dijo compadeciéndose Dumbledore- ya sabías que Sirius había muerto.  
  
-Sí, sí lo sabía –dijo a gritos Phineas, ya le recordaba al cuadro de la madre de Sirius que estaba colgado en esa casa-. Lo que no sabía es que se hubiese caído por el velo!  
  
-¿Y acaso eso cambia las cosas? –preguntó sarcástico Remus.  
  
-Sí, las cambia, y además las cambia muchísimo! Sirius no está muerto! –chilló ofendido Phineas.  
  
-¿Qué qué?-gritó más que preguntó Harry.  
  
-Que Sirius no está muerto! –repitió el retrato de nuevo- ¿Acaso no has oído nunca los lamentos que vienen de detrás del velo?  
  
-Pues sí, los he oído –contestó el joven Potter.  
  
-Son las voces de todos los que cayeron detrás del velo, que ansian por salir de ahí –replicó el retrato.  
  
-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? –le regañó Dumbledore.  
  
-Pues porque... porque... porque yo también caí por el velo! El silencio cubrió la sala. Todos los presentes, incluidos los otros retratos, miraban atónitos a Phineas Nigellus.  
  
-Me estas diciendo... -empezó inseguro Remus Lupin-, ¿Me estás diciendo que Sirius Black no está muerto?¿Me estás diciendo que hay una posibilidad de salvarlo?  
  
-No, en realidad se lo estaba diciendo al joven Potter, pero sí, venía a decirle esto.  
  
-Y ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer? –dijo ansioso Harry.  
  
-Primero de todo, localizar a Sirius –dijo Phineas-. Sí, ya se que está detrás de el velo, pero es que el velo es más grande de lo que pensáis. Y tan solo hay una forma de localizarlo.  
  
-¿¡Cómo!? –preguntaron Albus, Remus y Harry a la vez.  
  
-Pues con ayuda desde dentro y desde fuera. –sentenció Phineas.  
  
-¿Qué tal si te explicas mejor? –ironizó Lupin.  
  
-Quiere decir –empezó Dumbledore con voz serena- qué solo podremos localizar a Sirius con alguien dentro del velo y con alguien fuera del velo.  
  
-O sea Phineas y nosotros –dijo Harry.  
  
-Pero...-empezó Lupin.  
  
-¿Qué pasará una vez lo encontremos? –terminó una voz ajena.  
  
Los tres se giraron: Severus Snape estaba junto a la puerta, apoyado en la pared.  
  
-Pues deberemos lanzarlo a través del velo. –dijo Phineas enojado.  
  
-Y, ¿cómo váis a hacer eso? –diojo Snape en tono burlón.  
  
-Severus Snape! Tu nunca has estado detrás del velo! –le gritó Phineas-. No preguntes cosas que no puedes entender!  
  
-Ahí te equivocas, Nigellus: Yo sí he estado detrás del velo.  
  
-¿Qué? –La mente de Harry aún no procesaba- ¿Y cómo escapaste?  
  
-Él me ayudó –dijo Snape señalando con un dedo a Albus Dumbledore.  
  
-Es cierto –corroboró el viejo director-. La lucha de anoche no fue la primera batalla librada en esa sala. Fue la segunda, otra batalla contra Voldemort luchamos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix en esa sala. Sirius lanzó a Snape a través del velo, pero...  
  
-Peró Dumbledore impidó que cayera –continuó Snape- Fue por eso que dejé al Señor Oscuro y serví a la Orden del Fénix. Yo sólo se una cosa del mundo de detrás del velo: para regresar, se debe pagar un precio muy alto, y ese precio es que alguien de detrás del velo sacrifique la posibilidad de volver para que otro vuelva.  
  
-¿Y a qué esperamos para ir? –preguntó Harry.  
  
En menos de una hora el Departamento de Misterios los cobijaba. Dumbledore parecía conocer sus caminos: en un momento llegaron a la sala del velo.  
  
-Harry, ahora es tu turno: los lamentos de alguien tan sólo pueden ser oídos por la persona a quien apreciara más la víctima explicó Dumbledore.  
  
-Pero yo oigo muchos lamentos –dijo Harry confundido.  
  
-¿Acaso distingues alguno?-dijo Snape con severidad.  
  
-No...  
  
-Pues venga, busca los lamentos de Sirius. –le apremió Phineas: habían descolgado el cuadro y se lo habían llevado con ellos. Harry se acercó tanto como pudo al velo y escuchó, tan sólo oía un murmullo lastimoso, pero no distinguía ninguna voz, y mucho menos la de Sirius. Harry se apartó del velo.  
  
-No consigo distinguir la voz de Sirius.  
  
-Mete la cabeza dentro, solo la cabeza.-dijo Snape.  
  
Harry metió temeroso la cabeza. En ese tiempo sonaron seis golpes: tres latigazos de un hechizo y tres cuerpos cayendo a plomo en el suelo. En ese mismo instante una mano lo empujó y cayó dentro del velo.  
  
La sensación de vértigo se hacía interminable. Veía líneas de colores pasar a toda velocidad a su alrededor, y cientos de murmullos de lamentos de la gente. De repente, uno de estas voces destacó encima de las otras.  
  
-Harry, oh, Harry, ¿por qué te dejé sólo?  
  
Era la voz de Sirius. Pero aun haberlo encontrado, Harry había caído dentro del velo. 


	2. Un mundo detrás el velo

Bueno, este es el segundo capitulo, donde comienza ya la accion, espero que os guste (Dejar Rewiews)  
  
Capitulo 2. Un mundo detrás el velo.  
  
Los arcoiris pasaban a toda velocidad al lado de Harry. Estaba concentrado en la lamentable voz que le llamaba. Era la de Sirius, sin ninguna duda, pero dónde se encontraba? Harry no podía saberlo, no podía distinguirlo. La voz venía de todas partes. Era horroroso oír a Sirius lamentarse por él. De pronto, los arcoiris dejaron de subir y caer, y la sensación de vértigo cesó. Harry no abrió los ojos, tenía miedo de ver a su alrededor. De mirar sea lo que sea que le esperase. La voz de Sirius había dejado de gritar, ya no la oía. Estaba mareado, como si se hubiese ido en un traslador. Finalmente abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en medio de un pantano, en una camino de piedra que llevaba hasta las turbias aguas. Boca abajo, tirado sobre el pantano, había una figura.  
  
-¿Oiga? –dijo Harry con voz insegura.  
  
Una cara llena de barro se levantó del agua, pero las lágrimas les habían dejado dos senderos limpios en las mejillas. Llevaba una cabellera negra con elegancia. A pesar del estado en que se encontraba, continuaba siendo apuesto.  
  
-¿Harry? ¿Harry, eres tú?  
  
-¿Sirius? ¿¡Sirius!? ¡¡¡Sirius!!!!  
  
Harry corrió por el agua pantanosa hacia su padrino para abrazarlo. Pero al instante una voz sonó atronadora:  
  
-¡NO LO TOQUES! ¡DILE LO QUE QUIERAS PERO NO LO TOQUES!  
  
Harry se detuvo de inmediato, y al ver que se paraba, Sirius empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Pareció como si un deméntor estuviera a su lado absorbiendo su alegria. Harry no pudo evitarlo, y se lanzo sobre Sirius.  
  
-¡¡¡QUE NO LO TOQUES!!! –la voz volvió a atronar.  
  
Pero Harry no le hizo caso. Al instante, alguien tiró del cuello de su camisa y cayó sobre un frió suelo enlosado. Pero esta vez no vió ningún pantano cuando abrió los ojos. Vió el velo, la sala donde había estado. Vió a Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin y el cuadro tirados e inconscientes en el suelo. Y vió también a un enfurecido Severus Snape mirándolo fijamente. Harry se levantó lentamente, con los ojos de Snape clavados en él.  
  
-¿Qué les pasó? –preguntó titubeante.  
  
-Tuve que dejarlos inconscientes, no podían ver lo que iba a hacer. –contestó con algo de rabia el profesor de pociones.  
  
-¿Y qué ibas a hacer? –dijo Harry ya con un tono más natural en su voz.  
  
-Empujarte a través del velo –dijo Snape, pero al ver la cara de rabia de Harry se explicó mejor-. Te empujé, pero te mantuve agarrado por el cuello de la túnica. Así podías entrar en el mundo que hay detrás del velo sin peligro alguno. Pero tú lo fastidiaste todo, Potter. ¡TE DIJE QUE NO TOCARAS A SIRIUS BLACK! Si lo hubieras tocado, también hubieras pasado a formar parte de ese mundo, y Black nunca hubiera podido volver.  
  
Harry se quedó sin palabras, pero no le hizo falta contestar. La puerta que había sobre las gradas se abrió de par en par y apareció una comitiva de mortífagos. Encabezandola, iba Bellatrix Lestrange. Que al verlos gritó con aire triunfal.  
  
-Severus, nuestro senyor estará encantado de volver a verte –luego su mirada se desvió hacia los cuerpos inertes de Albus Dumbledore y Remus Lupin- ¡Gracias por hacerno la mitad de la faena, Severus!  
  
Severus Snape dejó escapar un gruñido con cólera, que a Harry le recordó a Sirius cuando se transformaba en perro. "Corre... ahora" le susurró a Harry. Snape empezó a correr con Harry pegado a los talones, pasaron siete puertas hasta llegar a la habitación circular.  
  
-¡Muy buena idea esa de dejar inconscientes a Dumbledore y a Lupin! –le dijo Harry en tono de reproche.  
  
-¡Animo linqui!-gritó él en respuesta, con la varita apuntada hacia Harry. El rayo le pasó a escasos centímetros de la cabeza, y un leve gemido de dolor y el golpe de un cuerpo contra el suelo le indicaron que Severus Snape acababa de abatir a un mortífago: era Dolohov.- ¡Corre Harry!  
  
Severus Snape se escurrió por una puerta, pero a Harry no le dio tiempo: la sala circular giró a toda velocidad, y Harry pasó por la primera puerta que tuvo delante. Al hacerlo se encontró cara a cara con Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry cerró la puerta con un golpetazo. Se escuchó un aullido de dolor del otro extremo de la puerta. Harry retrocedió y pasó por otro lugar. Entró corriendo en la sala de los cerebros, que flotaban tranquilamente en medio del líquido.  
  
-¡Animo linqui! – la voz resonó en medio de la sala, y una vez más, el cristal se rompió y el líquido se derramó junto a los cerebros.  
  
Harry no hizo caso de lo que ocurría: ansiaba por volver a la sala del velo y rescatar a Dumbledore y a Lupin y poder salvar a Sirius. Pero entonces una avalancha de preguntas cruzaron su mente: "¿Qué hacían los mortífagos allí?¿Cómo consiguieron escapar de todos los magos de arriba?¿Cómo se habían enterado que ellos cuatro estarían allí, en esa sala? Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en todo eso. Entró en una sala totalmente a oscuras, corriendo por una zona que se encontraba entre brillantes puntos d luz roja. Otra luz, blanca, se encendió. Vió con horror que el lugar por dónde había estado corriendo no era sinó na puente a decenas de metros de altura, tan estrecho que alguien un poco más corpulento que Harry hubiera caído. Para desgracia del joven mago, Bellatrix Lestrange no era más corpulenta que él. Ahora no podía volver atrás, y se dirigía a un plataforma redonda de piedra, y por el lado opuesto al suyo, corría hacía él la prima de Sirius. Llegaron al medio de la plataforma: ese espacio estaba, sin duda alguna, destinado al combate. Pero Harry ya no quería matarla: en realidad no había matado a Sirius.  
  
-¡Animo linqui! –gritó Harry. El rayo verde pasó a pocos centímetros del pelo de Bellatrix, que se había agachado para esquivarlo.  
  
-¡Crucio!-gritó ella. El hechizo tocó a Harry de lleno. Un dolor insoportable lo cubrió, sin dejarlo respirar. Cómo si lo hubieran metido en una piscina de agua hirviendo mientras le clavaban mil cuchillos por todas partes. Oyó distante la malvada risa de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero el dolor era cada vez más intenso. No podía más. Se puso a chillar de dolor, con la cabeza a punto de rebentar. Cómo si las tripas presionasen paa salir de su cuerpo y le hubieran predido fuego a sus brazos y piernas. Entonces ese dolor de fuego pasó a un dolor helado. Parecía que le hubiesen tirado en medio de un pozo congelado, y todos los cristales de hielo se le clavaran por todas partes. Era insufrible, cada vez más insufrible e interminable. Notaba que empezaba a olvidar: ya no recordaba por qué estaba ahí, ni quién era ni... en fin, ya no recordaba casi nada. Sólo sentía dolor y más dolor, dolor, dolor... Harry notó que el dolor lo era todo, y ya se acostumbraba a él, se retorcía, chillaba y gemía. Pero ahora el dolor ya no lo envolvía, ahora era parte del dolor. Se había adentrado en él. Ahora Harry era dolor, y quería causar dolor por placer. A pesar de las constantes chuchilladas Harry se levantó: era otro. Y abrió los ojos. Vió a una asustadísima Bellatrix Lestrange que ya no lo apuntaba con su varita. Él la miró con simple indiferéncia, pensó que tan sólo sería una victima, y no un enemigo.  
  
-¡Obitus per Subitum!-la voz de Harry sonó fría y distante. El rayo acertó en el pecho de la prima de Sirius. Harry vió cómo la vida abandonaba los ojos de Bella, que cayó en el frío suelo inerte, sin sentido ni vida: Bellatrix Lestrange había muerto. Al instante, Harry se desplomó, inconsciente. 


	3. Falsas Apariencias

Vozdelsilencio, muchas gracias por tu rewiew . Bueno, ya sabreis k yo no soy J.K. Rowling, que estos personages son suyos y todo el rollo xD. Si lo leeis dejar rewiews aunque sea para decir que lo habéis leido, que los rewiews siempre animan a seguir adelante, y muchas gracias a los que dediquéis un par de minutos de vuestro tiempo a leer este fic :-p. Pues ala, alla va.  
  
3. Falsas apariencias.  
  
Harry se despertó bañado en sudor y con un terrible dolor en la cicatriz. Ahora lo sabía, lo había sentido. Había vuelto a soportar a Voldemort en su interior. Había sido él y no Harry quién había matado a Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry abrió los ojos con pereza. Estaba en un lugar con una luz débil, en una sala pequeña y con olor agrio. Miró a su alrededor y advirtió con sorpresa que Dumbledore y Lupin estaban tumbados a su lado, aun inconscientes. Cogió a Lupin por los hombros y lo movió con furia, intentando despertarlo, pero su intento fue inútil: Severus Snape era un buen hechicero.  
  
Harry repasó atentamente la sala con la mirada, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: una puerta. Fue tambaleándose hacia allí y la abrió. Al otro lado no había nadie. No sabía dónde se encontraba. Al salir, cerró la puerta mágicamente: Remus y Albus sabrían salir, pero le sería más difícil a un mortífago entrar. Con el equilibrio ya recuperado, corrió por distintos pasadizos y llegó tres veces a la sala circular, pero nunca se encontró con nadie. Tampoco había encontrado la sala del velo, pero sospechaba que Snape estaría allí. Al cabo de un rato encontró la sala que buscaba, y lo que vió allí fue lo más sorprendente que había visto en su vida. En una punta de la habitación estaba Snape, con la túnica desgarradan y sangrando por una pierna y por la cabeza. Y en la otra punta estaba Sirius. Tan plano como su alto cuerpo le permetía, sobre el suelo. Estaba jadeando de cansancio, pero al ver a Harry pareció recuperarse un poco.  
  
-Harry, ayúdame –dijo con esfuerzo- Snape me atacó...  
  
No le hizo falta decir nada más. Harry saltó en medio de la sala y sacó su varita, apuntando amenazadoramente a Snape.  
  
-Potter! –dijo Severus furioso- ¡Quítese de en medio! Usted no lo comprende, salga de aquí!  
  
Pero Harry no se movió ni un centímetro. Snape seguía apuntando en dirección a Sirius, y por lo tanto, ahora a Harry. Y el muchacho oía respirar a Sirius agitadamente a sus espaldas. ¿Cómo osaba decir Snape que él no lo entendía?¿Cómo osaba decirle que se apartase? De repente, unas manos frías le atraparon y le taparon la boca, cogiéndole por el pelo y tirándole la cabeza un poco hacía atrás. Harry no tenía demasiado equilibrio, pero el hombre que lo sujetaba lo mantenía derecho. Sintió unas uñnas clavársele en la piel.  
  
-Hola, Potter –dijo una voz dura y cruel- dime, ¿qué se siente al ser un idiota y sacrificar al único que te podía ayudar y a ti mismo para nada? –Harry lo reconoció con asombro y espanto: era Lucius Malfoy. "Cómo estarà disfrutando el muy imbécil" Pensó Harry. Pero Harry seguía fulminando a Snape con la mirada: ¿Y lo de Sirius? Es más ¿Dónde estaba Sirius? Harry hizo un esfuerzo que sabía que le podía costar mucho, pero un así, con un movimiento brusco giró la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a Sirius a la vez que le propinaba un buen cabezazo al mortífago. Pero Sirius no estaba, había desaprecido. Con una voz llena de rabia contenido y asco, Lucius le respondió a la pregunta.  
  
-¿Dónde estarà tu pobre padrino? –preguntó burlesco- Quizás esté muerto, quizás lo haya matado yo... -Harry empezó a convulsionarse de rabia- O quizás tu padrino no era más que una ilusión hecha sobre mi para que picases en la trampa! –acabó.  
  
Harry volvió a mirar a Snape. Éste, con mirada furiosa asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Harry tragó saliva ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto?¿Por qué no había confiado en Snape? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de que era imposible que Sirius estuviera allí? "Bueno, ahora esto no importa, ahora debo librarme de este trozo de mierda que me sujeta..." Y con increíble habilidad Harry volvió a lanzar un cabezazo contra Lucius que le estalló de lleno en la nariz. Acto seguido le propinó un talonazo en la rabadilla y un codazo en medio del vientre que le hicieron gritar y quedarse sin respiración casi al mismo tiempo, produciendo un desagradable gorgoteo.  
  
Harry se alejó de Malfoy y se puso al lado de Snape.  
  
-¿Y Sirius? –preguntó.  
  
-Sigue ahí dentro –dijo Snape-. Debemos deshacernos de Lucius Malfoy, luego cerrar las puertas y procurar rescatarlo.  
  
-Animo linqui! –gritó Harry. El hechizo estallo en el pecho de Lucius Malfoy, que aun se recogía de dolor, y lo lanzó unos metros más allá, dejandolo inconsciente.- Rápido, sácalo de aquí! –se extrañó de sus palabras: estaba dando órdenes a Snape.  
  
Pero, para su sorpresa, Severus Snape le obedeció sin rechistar y llevó el cuerpo inerte de Lucius Malfoy hasta la salida más próxima. Abrió la puerta y lo sacó a rastas. De repente, una voz que venía de fuera, de la puerta por dónde había marchado Snape, sonó grave y amenazadora.  
  
-Animo linqui! –el cuerpo de Severus Snape entró volando y aterrizó a unos metros de la puerta. Harry se puso en guárdia por qué fuese quien fuese el que acababa de atacar a Snape. Pero lo que Harry vió lo desconcertó aun más. Otro Snape entró por la puerta y la volvió a cerrar.  
  
-Bien, Potter. En muy poco tiempo le han engañado ya dos veces. Primero haciéndole creer que Snape atacaba a Sirius, cuándo resulta que Sirius era Malfoy. Y la segunda cuando resultó que Snape no era Snape...  
  
-¿Por qué habla de usted mismo en tercera persona? –preguntó Harry de repente, aunque sospechase la respuesta. El hombre que estaba delante de él se quedó estupefacto e immóvil, y acercó lentamente la mano a su varita.  
  
-Veo que va aprendiendo, Potter. La tercera vez no lo han engañado. –dijo sacando la varita de debajo la túnica. Pero cayó inconsciente bajo el conjuro de Harry antes de poder mover un músculo.  
  
Ahora Harry ya no podría confiar en nadie. Cualquiera podía ser un impostor. Sólo le quedaba una opción. Salió por dónde había entrado a toda velocidad con la idea de encontrar a Dumbledore y a Lupin y despertarlos, ya que ellos si eran los auténticos. Pero cuando llegó a la sala circular se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la del velo por pura casualidad: volvía a estar perdido. Eso era desesperante. Y mientras Sirius estaba desconsolado en medio de un pantano sin salida, y Harry no podía ayudarlo. Y luego fue cuándo empezó a pensar: ¿Cómo sabían esos mortífagos que estaban ahí?¿Por qué se molestaban tanto en impedir que Sirius volviese a la vida? Y sobretodo: ¿Cómo sabían que se podía volver a alguien del velo? La respuesta era, al fin y al cabo, obvia: Phineas Nigellus, Phineas Nigellus y Phineas Nigellus. Esas eran las tres respuestas. Como el mismo cuadro dijo, él era el único que podía comunicarse con los magos después de haber caído en el velo. Ahora que lo pensaba: ¿Cómo podía se que se hbiese mostrado Phineas tan dispuest a colaborar para salvar a alguien que odiaba?¿Dónde había ido a parar el cuadro después de la huida?  
  
Mientras pensaba en la traición del miembro de la familia Black había estado caminando todo el rato casi sin darse cuenta. Y ante su asombro llegó a la puert que había cerrado con la magia. Seguía cerrada. La abrió con alguna dificultad. Albus y Remus aún seguían inconscientes en el suelo. Harry cerró la puerta sin hacer demasiado ruido y se acercó a los dos inertes cuerpos. Intentó despertarlos de mil formas distintas y el horror lo invadió. Pero no: sus corazones seguían latiendo. Murmuró "Lumos" en la sala que se encontraba casi a oscuras. Abrió con el dedo uno de los párpados de Remus y le puso la varita justo delante. El hombre lobo se despertó pegando un salto. Remus había empezado a soltar tacos cuando Harry repitió la misma operación con Dumbledore. Igual que el primero, se despertó pegando un bote. A diferncia del primero el bote activó el dolor de espalda y dejó escapar un aullido al mismo tiempo que maldecía a todo el mundo. Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba y de lo que había pasado, se miraron el uno al otro y luego miraron a Harry con desaprobación.  
  
-¿Es que no había otra forma de despertarnos? –dijeron al unísono.  
  
-Sí, claro. –dijo Harry- Pero esta era la más divertida. No, no, en serio –rectificó al ver las caras que habían puesto- os he intentado despertar de mil formas distintas, hasta que no me ha quedado más remedio que hacer esto. –los dos se tranquilizaron. – Hay muchos Snapes malos –dijo Harry como si eso fuese lo más normal del mundo, y empezó a explicarse a velocidades vertiginosas- Primero maté a Bellatrix Lestrange, pero no la maté yo, la mato Voldemort, que era yo, pero como si fuera él, en mí. Y luego me desperté aquí, y salí, y cerré esto y me perdí por los pasillos. Y llegué a la sala del velo y estaban Snape y Sirius luchando, y Sirius me pidió ayuda, pero no era Sirius, era Malfoy, y yo me puse a defender a Sirius, y Malfoy me cogió por detrás, pero lo dejé inconsciente y luego Snape lo sacó fuera de la sala, bueno, un Snape que no era Snape, y luego entró otro Snape, que tampoco era Snape y por poco acaba conmigo, pero también lo dejé inconsciente, y luego vine aquí y... -Harry paró cuando vio que Remus y Dumbledore lo miraban ambos con la boca abierta y sin entender nada. –Vamos a ver –dijo tranquilizándose Harry- Me encontré con Bellatrix Lestrange, y Voldemort se pusó en mi interior y la mató. Luego me quedé inconsciente y me desperté aquí. Salí de la sala y llegué a la sala del velo donde estaban Snape y Sirius luchando. Yo me puse cara a cara con Snape para defender a Sirius. Pero Sirius no era Sirius, era Malfoy y me atrapó. Pero lo deje inconsciente. Luego Snape lo sacó de la sala, y alguien des de fuera dejó fuera de combate a Snape. Y por la puerta entró otro Snape. Él otro era otro mortífago camuflado. El segundo Snape también lo era, y también lo dejé inconsciente y vine aquí y os desperté.- Los dos hombres habían cerrado ya la boca y daban señaes de entendimiento.  
  
-Vamos –dijo Remus-. Tenemos que sacar a Sirius de ahí. Almenos sabemos que nosotros si somos los auténticos. Pero por si acaso nos separasemos y alguien se hiciese pasar por nostros... -dijo haciendo un movimiento de varita- esta cruz roja en la ropa revelará si realmente somos o no somos los verdaderos. Vamos.  
  
Salieron con determinación de la sala y caminaron sin descanso hasta encontrar la sala del velo que buscaban. En ningún momento se detuvieron en ninguna de las múltiples salas por la que pasaron. Harry entró rápidamente y volvió a salir igual de rápido.  
  
-¿Qué passa Harry? –preguntó Dumbledore. Harry sólo señaló hacia adentro. Albus miro traves de la obertura dela puerta y lo que vió le pareció imposible: siete u ocho mortífagos estaban dentrde la sala haciendo algo con el velo... parecía que lo estuvieran rompiendo... no. Se lo estaban llevando! Se volvió a girar y vió a Harry temblando de ira y con la varita sacada, a punto para entrar en combate.  
  
-No Harry, no podemos luchar contra todos, ahora debemos marcharnos. Pero te prometo que pase lo que pase encontraremos el velo y sacaremos a Sirius de ahí. Te lo prometo Harry.  
  
Remus se limitó a asentir con la cara pálida por la ira, y Harry se fue tranquilizando y dejó escapar unos cuantos sollozos.  
  
-Venga Harry, vámonos –dijo Lupin con aire triste-. Estos mortífagos van a pagar por lo que han hecho, no te preocupes.  
  
-Fue Phineas Nigellus –dijo Harry en unsusurro.  
  
-¿Qué dices? –conestó Dumbledore extrañado.  
  
-Que Phineas fue quien les contó todo esto. No podían saber todo esto! Y Phineas era el único que podía contárselo! –dijo Harry enfadado.  
  
-Harry, ¿te das cuenta de lo grave que podría ser la situación si eso fuese verdad? –Harry lo miró para que iera a la pregunta que el mismo habí hecho, y así lo hizo Remus- Actualmente Phineas tan sólo tiene dos retratos por los que moverse, uno es el de Hogwarts.... y el otro....  
  
-El otro en la casa de Sirius! –dijo Harry asustado- Eso quiere decir...  
  
-Que los mortífagos han ocupado la sede d la Orden del Fenix –concluyó Dumbledore- Pero será mejor que hablemos de esto en Hogwarts, vámonos.  
  
-¿Y Snape? –dijo Harry.  
  
-Snape nunca llegó a salir de Hogwarts, el que vino con nosotros no era más que otro mortífago camuflado. –respondió Remus en un suspiro- Vamos. –y así volvieron les tres a Hogwarts.  
  
Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Y si no pues na, culpa mia Bueno, dejaré esta historia un tiempo y me dedicaré a otras que tengo en mente, que espero que me salgan algo mejor que esta. Ah, y dejar rewiews porfavor, aunque sea pa decir que lo abeis leido, o aunque sea para decir que no lo habéi leído... xD 


End file.
